rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Laxus Dranen
Laxus Dranen is a member of House Dranen, his mother being Liatha Dranen. He is confident and kind and a semi-devote Saradominist. Like all members of House Dranen, he has a natural affinity for hunting. He is played by RsWolfie. More on Laxus Laxus is a human sixteen year old teenager whom, though once being shy, is very confident. He is of middle class, his house never having received nobility status. He grew up taking archery classes, his eyes keen with their accuracy. He never took official liking to the bow, prefferring sharp blades. Since the age of eleven, he's been training to handle throwing knives and other short blades, daggers included. He has grown adequate with his charm speak ability, and although he is a kind teenager, he is also very manipulative to get what he wants. He is fairly wise, however, and knows the limits to the things he should and shouldn't do. Laxus can be seen wandering around with wolf-fur trousers and paded running shoes. He travels around, for now, with dual steel daggers lined with silver as weapons. He walks shirtless, though drapping from his shoulders behind him is a wolf fur cloak and covering his head much of the time is a hood made from the head of a white wolf. Laxus knows the basics of three languages other than common; Elven (though broken and in parts), Fremminik, and Kharidian. Laxus's Past Pre-Roleplay Development and Delivery It was when Liatha Dranen, a fair-tonned beautiful woman of historical blood, aged eighteen, at her very own celebration into becomming an adult, that life drew aury for her. Her drink was spiked, and within the hour she slipped into unconsciousness. Her body was secretly dragged to her basement by her very own father, Nepor Dranen, and two men, a mage and a warrior. The mage, Pernalus Hundar, nodded to Nepor, signalling the master hunter with a small gesture. Nepor nodded in return, dragging his unconscious daughter to the center of what appeared to be a large ritualistic circle. After being reassured that the process would not kill her, Nepor and the unnamed warrior began to assemble runes in a practiced pattern. Pernalus, in turn, began charging magical energy as he began chanting in the ancient tongue. Nepor shifted the last rune into place as Pernalus continued chanting, the unconscious Liatha on the ground, motionless. Eventually, Pernalus stops chanting, nodding as Nepor unsheathed a dagger, turning and quickly slitting the unsuspecting warrior's throat. Blood splattered on the ground as Nepor raised a jar, collecting the spilling blood from the newly found corpse. Nepor walked over to his daughter, saying a small prayer to Saradomin for forgiveness before spilling the blood over Liatha's lower stomach. Pernalus continued to chant as the flames surrounding the ritual circle rose in fury. The symbol on the floor began to glow a horrid purple as Nepor backed away. A small, golden glowing symbol appeared on her stomach, where the blood was smeared, it beginning to spin quickly. Pernalus's chanting continued at a much quicker pace. Nepor backed away in fear before a sudden explosion of fire surrounded the basement. Nepor found himself gasping for air, and as the smoke cleared up, he saw Pernalus with a deep exhausted expression on his face, a hint of a smirk there as well. Liatha remained still on the ground. Pernalus and Nepor talked it over once more, the mage ensuring the hunter that the spell would take place once Liatha gave birth. The spell ensured magical heightening for the incoming child, with a hidden drawback that Pernalus did not reveal. Nepor paid the man for his services and the mage walked out, wishing the unconscious woman a happy birthday. Life proceeded normally for the woman. She met a wonderful man by the name of Noah Vail, and after three years of dating, he proposed and she accepted. Liatha got married at the age of twenty two, though her father insisted on keeping their last name, and so she did. As tradition, her and Noah shared a bed, and she was impregnated. Eight and a half months passed before her child decided to come out. She had no time to fetch doctors, though Paternus did arrive. Aside for her, Paternus was the only one to witness; Noah was at work. Paternus had his spell readied for the moment, channelling his energy into the ritualistic magic that he had worked on several years ago. Liatha was too weak and in too much pain to argue and resist, and as she began to push, her stomach started to glow with the same ritualistic symbol that it had in the past. After hours of pain, several contractions, and much magic and blood, she finally gave birth to a baby boy. They had a scare; for a very brief moment, the child's heart stopped beating. It quick regulated, however, and when Noah arrived, he fetched his father-in-law. The four celebrated the child's birth, and after little debate, the child was named Laxus. Noah had no idea of the magical envolvement. Childhood and Maturity Laxus grew up unaware of the ritual as well. His first few years went by normally, though oddly, he remained mute for quite the time. He entered a local school, where he was constantly bullied for remaining silent. Laxus would always here a voice in his head that told him that friends were unnecessary; a strange voice, but when he was around eight, he met Nero, and the two grew a strong bond almost instantly. Unknowing of whether it was for pity or not, Laxus was hesitant, though after many mind-bobbling memories, Laxus finally gave into friendship. The voice always warned Laxus that friendship was a weakness, though Nero was the only one there for Laxus. Laxus needed someone. They shared many moments and talks for two full years, though after awhile, Laxus was convinced by the voice to not meet up with the prince any more. Laxus continued to get bullied alone, now helpless once again. It continued like this until thirteen, when he slowly became aware that the voice was actually there to help. Laxus, bit by bit, submitted to the voice. He learned to hunt and the voice taught him his inner ability; charm. It also began to teach him how to speak other languages, and every day, the two would rehearse conversations to the best of Laxus's abilities. Though Laxus's main interest was the fact that he could push thoughts. At first, it was only with mice, rats, chickens, but slowly the game got bigger. Chickens evolved to deer, and the deer to wolves. He found he could even persuade the thoughts of unsuspecting or weak-minded humans. With this ability, he found he could also sense when a person was charging magical energy. He, not-so-regrettingly, daily persuaded his mother and father. He became quite the spoiled child quickly. He forced the thoughts of the people whom used to hate him, forcing them onto his side of many arguments. It was false-friendship, he understood this, but it was safety nonetheless. The voice eventually revealed itself when Laxus hit age fifteen. It reveiled itself to be a master mage by the name of Pernalus. When Laxus asked why the being had chosen him, Pernalus only said he didn't, someone else did, though he didn't elaborate. Pernalus, acting as an inner-conscious to the growing teenager, continued to help the child with his charm ability, though stressed that it was, for now, the only magical ability he should pursue. Laxus understood this and obeyed. He followed the voices instructions thuroghly. He took up with archery and other ranged-based combat equipment, though ultimately preffered throwing knives. Pernalus, disagreeing with the child's decisions on the weapons, eventually managed to agree should Laxus manage to get his hands on a pair of steel daggers. The short blades could be used as both melee and range with the correct training. Laxus agreed and thus began training as such. It was a year after, a few months after Laxus became sixteen, that the voice went silent, leaving Laxus's mind vacant. Laxus, feeling alone and abandoned, resorted to the casual sense of humor he used to safeguard himself from getting hurt. It was the only way to prevent insanity from the sudden amount of loneliness that overwhelmed him. With that, Laxus continued work on his dagger training and charm abilities, seeking out to find out what had happened to Nero during the years. It was soon that Nepor, Laxus's grandfather, appeared at their doorstep. He stayed for dinner, though when Laxus excused himself from the table, Nepor followed. He followed the child to his room and closed the door behind him and soon after detailed to the child of their important bloodline. The Dranen bloodline; a line of professional hunters seeking out to rid abominations to the world. They were to find ways to kill every being that weren't loyal to their house hold and were not humanoid. This "code" of theirs included the safety of elves, dwarves, gnomes, and all saradomin-affiliated creatures. Laxus, at first, took no concern to his grandfather's words, but with nothing better to do, he finally agreed to grow in on the bloodlines group of hunters. Though, even in his acceptance, Laxus avoided Nepor and all mention of the hunters, preferring life in solitude, or so he thought. Post-Roleplay Catching Up Laxus made his first appearance by waltsing into the castle upon the rumors of the prince, Nero, being horribly injured. He was accepted in, his daggers confiscated, and thus he went upstairs. He and the prince caught up slightly, though Laxus was forced to hasten his exit after a large fight broke out upstairs in the castle. After a few jokes and bad remarks on Nero's condition, Laxus took his leave, and as he did, he saw a rare sight; a dragon and a man being attacked by archers and gargoyles taking off. Laxus only remembered his father's words on the abominations that must be taken care of, though he left regardless, fully aware that a dragon was too much for him to handle. A day later, Laxus was on his way to the castle when he saw Nero taking his leave. He heard rumors quickly spreading around of the princes banishment. Laxus only shook his head, hurrying home to fetch a few things before hurrying out. He set out in the direction Nero had been walking, pushing thoughts along the way to find information of where the Prince had been walking. He found his way to a ship, where he saw Nero climb aboard with a knight. Laxus took note of the ships direction before taking a different ship for the same way. After reaching their destination, Laxus continued to trail the prince before finding his way to Falador. He saw the prince walking up to the white knights' castle, and hurriedly followed. He found that the prince took up a different name; Oren Nokev. The child seemed to be at a predicament as a woman asked for his papers. Nero declared he hadn't any, but when the woman asked if he had anyone to prove his identity, Laxus spoke up. He followed the prince, quickly detailing in private to the woman that was now recruiting the two that this 'Oren' character was in fact Nero, prince of Kandarin. It took up favor for the ex-prince as he was now allowed to keep his weapons. Laxus convinced Nero to take a walk outside and they passed by the bar, Laxus seeing the same knight in a incapacitated drunken state. He and Nero left, proceeding northward when they met up with Tirus. Laxus, Nero and Tirus proceeded northward, talking much. Laxus made a few too many bad jokes, however, and soon Tirus and Nero got annoyed. Nero slapped Laxus, which triggered Laxus's instincts to draw his weapons. In return, Tirus drew his own, but eventually, the heat settled. The three continued northward before encountering S'vanti, Tirus's dragon and the reason Tirus was banished and marked a traitor. Upon taking flight, Laxus asked many questions about Tirus, though received minimal answers. After declaring that keeping shut was a bad idea, Laxus himself fell silent, continuing on with their flight to another prince's tomb. --TO BE FINISHED-- A Lone Wolf Laxus proceeded with his life alone. He hunted, killing several animals whilst training himself. After killing quite the beautiful white wolf, he dragged the heavy corpse to a tailor, whom skinned and worked the wolf's fur into a cloak. The wolf's jaw was ripped out and it's inner head excavated and laced with some of it's fur to provide a rather comfortable hood, the eyes of the wolf removed and providing two slits for Laxus to see from. With that, he continued his life. He was hunting north of Eagle's Peak one night when he noticed the strange lack of animals. He searched around andd soon came to the sound of voices. Following them, he found himself standing above a trapdoor. He proceeded down, meeting with a human, a werewolf, and a half-aviansie. He spectated harmlessly before finding out that the werewolf had yet to take an innocent life, therefor rendering it a threat due to uncontrollable transformations. An elf-demon shortly joined, and after much argument, he decided to leave. Not even moments later was a loud howl heard; the bloodlust had been unleashed. A hunter flew in from the sky, asking where the source of the howl came from. Laxus pointed to man northward, and when the man asked if Laxus would be joining, Laxus detailed that four different races against himself was too much. The flying hunter made a remark on how wise Laxus was, unlike most humans, and with that took off after the noise. Laxus went home quickly and headed to sleep. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Youth Category:Modern Magic user Category:Cursed